The raven and blonde's bloody summer
by Legendary-sama
Summary: Gil is a loner vampire but what happens when Break brings a group of high schoolers to his mansion to spend the summer holidays? Find out! WARNING: boyxboy relationship. Rated T for now cause of language and future smut scenes
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Just an idea I came with after reading lots of vampire fanfics.**

**Main pairing: GilxOz**

**Additional pairings: ElliotxLeo, JackxGlen and if I think about other pairings I'll add them and if you guys have some suggestion in what pairing I could add I'll listen gladly.**

**Well then, pleas enjoy!**

Gil's POV:

It was another cloudy and cold day just like it usually was around here. I saw a hint of lighting from the living room's window announcing that a storm was making his way in this direction. This weather makes a vampire's life easier. Not like the sun can actually kill us, but still the sunlight is annoying.

So yeah… I'm vampire about 300 years old who lives in an old mansion hidden on the woods. My immortal life is pretty much peaceful, except for one thing…

''Gil chan! '' a humming voiced called.

That's right. This person is the one who tears apart my peaceful and silent days.

''Damn you, Break! '' I yelled at him ''I thought I made myself clear when I told you not to barge in my house whenever you feel like it! ''

''My my, you are so mean. Even though I came all the way here to deliver this to you'' he said feigning indignation. He placed a big suitcase in the table for me to take it. I opened and examined its content. A big amount of bags filled with blood where inside it.

''Thanks'' I said coldly while closing the suitcase.

''That's right, you ungrateful vampire! If it wasn't because I'm the chief of a hospital I couldn't get you all this blood bags'' Break said grinning. Now he was starting to get on my nerves.

''My apologize for being such a burden but remember you are the one who offered yourself to do this in the first place! '' I said getting more pissed by every second.

Even though I want to kill this bastard most of the time, I can't. After all he's the one who brings me my blood bags so that I don't hunt humans and I owe him a lot for that since killing human beings is something I'd rather avoid. But the main reason I can't kill him is because of that fucking personality he has! Can someone be actually this obnoxious to the point he sexual harasses me without being afraid of death?

Even if I had the chance to suck his blood I'm sure he'll say something like: _Ah! Gil chan feels so good inside me! _And just thinking about it makes me want to puke.

''Of course I haven't forgotten about that and I hope you haven't forgotten about our deal either'' he said.

''Idiot, why would I forget about it? '' I retorted.

''I'm glad because I had a wonderful idea! '' he said and now his smile growing bigger. I glared at him firmly. Any idea coming from Break just meant trouble, for me it is. ''Since summer vacations are just around the corner how about I bring my adorable students to spend the holidays here?

''Are you insane? I won't allow annoying high school students staying at my place. And don't you realize you are putting them in great danger with me around? '' I said hoping he could change his mind about what he just said.

''I'm sure you can control your thirst around humans smoothly'' the silver haired said.

''What if I can't? '' I asked.

''I'll bring you more blood'' he retorted confidently.

''What if we run out of blood? '' I asked trying to shut him down but he kept smiling with confidence.

''You can always hunt animals'' he concluded. Why did he have the answer to every question?

''I still don't want to'' I said pouting.

''Come on, Gilbert. When was the last time you made contact with a human other than me?'' Break asked.

''Like if you could be considered human'' I said sarcastically.

''Stop flattering me'' he said blinking an eye before getting serious ''But seriously, I think I think it will do you good interacting with other people. Or is it that you want me all to your-''

At that I cut him off punching him in the stomach. Break could never be serious for more than a minute.

''Meanie! '' he cried holding where I punched him getting support from the wall so he wouldn't fall.

I sighed and turned to face him.

''Just for the summer holidays'' I said at last.

''Good decision! I'll tell Sharon and the other guys'' Break said excited.

''Sharon Rainsworth? Your niece that's the heiress of that famous company? '' I asked.

''That's right. She's one of my students as well. She was the one that asked me of a cool place to spend the holidays with her friends and the first that came to mind was this place'' he retorted.

''But why this old mansion of all places? Since her family is pretty rich she should have lots of other fancier places to go'' I said kind of confused. Why did a rich girl and his friends wanted to come here?

''Yeah, I know. But these guys wanted something different with excitement and mystery, or at least that's what Oz kun said and everyone else agreed right away. What a bunch of weird kids if you ask me, but that's what make them interesting'' he said with a wide grin.

As Break said earlier, he was the chief of his own hospital but that was because his parents forced him to take over it. But at the end he would just make his subordinate named Reim do all of his work. So like that he would sneak to his niece's school and work as a homeroom teacher and the school's nurse just to be surrounded by brats. I feel sorry for those kids to be in the same perimeter as that pedophile.

But he was right in something, if those kids could stand Break as much as spending their summer holidays in a damn old house isolated from civilization with him maybe they were worth meeting.

''Oh my, look at the time'' he said while looking at his watch. It was already past six. ''The time surely runs fast when you are having fun''

''Who the hell is having fun! I said furiously. My desires of strangling surely were strong today.

'' I know I don't need to tell you this but make sure to don't expose your identity as a vampire. They may not look like it but those guys are really sharp, specially Oz kun'' Break said, now his features were of a serious men.

''I'll be fine'' I said coldly.

''Well then, I'll see you in a few weeks'' he said waving at me before heading to a shelf and placing himself inside it.

''By the way, make sure to clean this place. It looks like a dump'' and that was the last thing before he closed the shelf and the room went silent.

It was an habit of Break disappearing inside furniture but I couldn't helped to check out if he really was gone and as always, he succeed in it.

I sighed once again and rested on the wall looking outside the window as rain started to pour fiercely on the ground.

''Now where should I start cleaning? ''

**Hope you liked the first chapter**

**Next Oz and the others are arriving at Gil's mansion! **

**I apologize if I made any mistakes**

**R & R please ;) **


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**Sorry for the wait! School is eating me up so yeah..few spare time :P but anyways, here it is!**

**Be prepared for a bit of OOC coming from Gil (more aggressive) and Oz (more uke-ish) /shots/**

**Please enjoy! :3**

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

Oz's POV:

It was 3:55 pm at Pandora's High School and everyone in were overwhelming with glee and excitement as just five minutes were left to make official the summer vacations and I must say I was one of them as well.

A couple of weeks ago, Sharon told us that Break had found an incredible mansion hidden in the woods owned by an acquaintance of the silver haired. The place sounded just fine and it made itbetter that all my friends came as well. Our consisted in on Alice, Sharon, my sister Ada, Break and myself so far.

My older brother, Jack, said he may join us later since he still had a lot of work to do. Also, I invited Leo but he politely declined my offer and said he already had plans for the summer. I noticed a hint of a pink shade on his cheeks. Maybe he was spending summer with his girlfriend? 'It must be nice having a girlfriend' I thought.

''Hey, Oz! '' a loud and familiar voiced called making me gasp out of my thoughts. I turned around and saw Alice.

''What's up, Alice? '' I asked smiling.

'' What's up you say? The bell already rang and you're still here daydreaming! '' Alice said angrily. But she was right and the classroom was already empty. I can't believe I didn't noticed!

''We need to hurry and get ready for the trip or else clown sensei will leave without us'' she said while pushing me out of the classroom by the arm.

''You're right. Patience isn't one of Break's strong point'' I stated.

Alice and I rushed to our places together since live near each other.

''I'll kill you if you dare to be late, Oz'' Alice threatened.

''But Alice, you're the one who's always late'' I remarked.

Alice sweatdropped and gritted her teeth. ''Shut up and just be in time, idiot! '' and that was the last thing she said, more like yelled, at me before we parted.

When I got home, Ada was already there.

''Ah, brother. Welcome home'' she said smiling sweetly.

''Thanks. You ready packing your things, Ada? '' I asked my younger sibling.

''Yep! I was on my way to change clothes.'' She retorted.

''Alright. I'll take a bath, change clothes and we are ready to go'' I reassured.

''Got it'' she said.

I went upstairs and on the shower. While waiting for the water to warm up I went to pick a change of clothes. Break explained that the place we were going to stay at was cloudy and cold most of the time, but since it was summer, it could turn out sunny so he suggested to bring both warm and light wear.

I ended up picking a Hollister's dark green tank, a pair of jeans, a pair of black converse and a sweater tied around my waist.

Now that I chose what to wear, I headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After a short while I went downstairs carrying my luggage and noticed my sister waiting for me at the front door. She was wearing a long sleeved dress adorned with frills at the bottom and matching pink boots. She looked simply adorable in that outfit.

''Shall we get going? '' Ada asked.

''Let's go'' I said and we took our luggage heading to the nearest bus stop. It didn't took long for the bus to arrive and in a few minutes we arrived at Pandora's High School's main gate, the promised venue.

When we came out of the bus, we couldn't believe our eyes. A huge and luxurious bus like the one famous singers use on their tours was standing on the street and Sharon and Break were right beside it.

''Welcome, guys'' Sharon said cheerily, but neither Ada nor I replied her greeting still astonished about the bus. Break laughed loudly.

''It looks like they like your ride, Sharon'' the silver haired said still laughing.

''Indeed'' Sharon said pleased at our reaction.

''Are we really traveling on that? '' Ada asked.

''Of course! Since it's going to be a long trip, I thought we must travel with all the amenities possible'' the female replied like if it wasn't big deal.

I looked around and noticed a person was missing. As always, it was Alice.

''Sorry to be late! '' a loud voice we all knew very well resonated in the street. Alice appeared right behind us, with a sweaty face and gasping hardly trying to grab a breath. In her left hand she was holding a meat kebab and now we all knew the reason of her tardiness. It was food again.

''On my way here something smelled insanely good, so I stopped by to buy this tasty meat kebabs and before I noticed, it was already this late'' the brunette stated as she tear apart a piece of meat and ate it with glee.

''Well then, since the group is complete let's get going'' Sharon said and everyone followed her inside the bus. The outside of the bus was pretty cool, but it couldn't be compared with the inside.

Everyone's jaws, except for Break and Sharon, dropped open as we appraised the exquisite furniture and all of the equipment. At first, there were about six seats like a common vehicle, but then a wide hallway displayed a king sized leather couch placed in front of a plasma TV along with a PS3 connected to the huge television. There was a soda machine, a refrigerator filled with all kinds of snacks, a stereo were you could plug an IPod and a lot of other stuff. Also it had a bathroom at the end of the hall. I wouldn't mind living in this bus.

Break turned on the bus and our trip finally started. Our destiny was about 6 hours long so we all got comfortable on the couch and started playing Call of Duty. After two hours of gaming, all of the girls went to sleep. I wasn't sleepy at all so I sat next to Break who was concentrated in the highway not even blinking his red eye once.

''Hey, Break. You said a friend of yours was the owner of the house we are spending the summer, right? '' I asked him.

''I recall telling you that already'' he answered.

''And how is this guy like? '' I asked again.

A huge grin was now in Break's face. ''Curious? '' he said.

''Yeah, and since you said that wasn't your ordinary house, I think its normal wanting to know about the owner as well'' I retorted wondering why was he grinning like that. Break was always smiling mischievously, but I don't know why this one seemed rather different from the others.

''Ok, fine. I'll tell you'' he said without turning to look at me, staring at the lonely highway once again. He took a deep breath before talking '' He's a killjoy, grumpy, gullible, hot tempered, ungrateful and spoiled'' Break said as a vein popped out on his face. I let out a laughter and Break made a confused face.

''Hehe. You seemed to be pretty close'' I said smiling at him.

''You think so? '' Break asked still confused.

''Just close friends can talk about each other like that'' I stated.

''Indeed. That bastard must say a lot of things about me behind my backs as well'' Break laughed.

''See? Both of you get along just fine'' Isaid.

After talking a little while longer with Break, I joined the girls and tried to find a free spot on the leather couch to get some sleep before reaching our longed destiny. I grabbed a pillow and sunk into it. My thoughts trailed back about what Break said earlier. 'A killjoy, grumpy, gullible, hot tempered, ungrateful and spoiled person huh? This summer will be surely amusing' I thought as I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

''Oz! Wake up! '' someone shook me with strength waking me up from my comfortable spot on the couch and wake me up forcibly. With sleepy eyes I sat up and stretched my arms with Alice staring at me with an impatient glare.

I rubbed my eyes so my vision wasn't so blurry. ''Morning, Alice'' I said mid-yawning.

''Hurry up, Oz! We have arrived! '' Alice said with exaltation.

At these words, all my tiredness and fatigue vanished and I jumped from the couch grabbing my luggage heading to the bus's exit with Alice tailing me. I opened the door and fresh air went into my lungs and a cold but refreshing breeze ruffled my blonde hair.

As Alice and I got out from the vehicle, everyone was already waiting outside for us. I apologized to everyone for my tardiness and the group told me it was okay since they didn't wait long.

''Well guys, here I present you our home for the next three months!'' Break said as he gestured and pointed a beautiful mansion on the middle of a meadow. The landscape was almost like one out of a fairy tale.

We walked a stone path that lead to the front door, the one that Break opened with a key and we all made our way to an insane huge lobby!

''It's so pretty! '' Ada exclaimed with glee.

''What a marvelous place'' Sharon complimented.

Both girls were right. The inside was surely elegant and well maintained and the decoration gave an antique but at the same time a classy air.

Everyone, except for Break, was appraising thoroughly the interior decorations when steps were heard from above and everyone's attention diverted to that one spot the steps came from. A man was striding graceful downstairs towards our location.

''My name's Gilbert Nightray, this house's owner. A pleasure to meet all of you'' He said with a deep voice.

Earlier, Break told me about the house's master, but he never said he was this handsome! He had raven hair, golden eyes and pale skin. Not mentioning he was very tall. Any girl could fall for this guy easily. Even I couldn't help to blush a little at his perfect features.

''Are you alright? '' The voice from the man I was admiring suddenly resonated in my ears making my body tremble a bit. ''You're face is all red'' the man named Gilbert said as he got near me making our eyes meet with our faces pretty close to each other and making me blush even more.

''I'm fine! '' I shouted shaking my head so the blood on my cheeks would decrease.

''I see. I'm glad everything's fine…Umm''

''Oh right. My name's Oz Bezarius'' I said.

''Well then, I'm glad you're fine, Oz'' Gilbert said smiling. ''And nice meeting you'' he said stretching his hand for me to shake it. I stretched my hand as he squeezed mine softly with his own. I noticed his hand was really cold but I didn't minded and stretched it.

''Now guys, where are your manners? Introduce yourselves already'' Break scolded and everyone did as he said.

''I'm Sharon Rainsworth. Nice to meet you'' Sharon said politely.

''So you are Sharon? I've heard a lot of you from Break'' the raven haired stated.

''Is that so? '' Sharon chuckled.

''My name's Ada Bezarius. Please take care of us'' my sister said as she beamed at Gilbert.

''The name's Alice. Nice meeting you'' Alice said with a boring face.

''Ok! Now that we all know each other let's go and have dinner! '' Break exclaimed clinging into Gilbert's shoulder.

''Hands off, freak'' the house's master growled at Break.

''Try having some fun, Gil chan!'' our enthusiastic teacher said while embracing his friend and swinging him a little from side to side.

''Yeah yeah. Whatever'' Gilbert said as he released from Break's embrace easily with a swift move. He made a gesture for us to follow him to dining room, were a table full of dishes awaited for us. The dinner consisted on chicken, smashed potatoes and salad. There were other side dishes as well.

We all made our way to the seats and sat together as the smell of chicken and potatoes became stronger making our empty stomachs growl loudly in hunger. Before I started to chomp on my food, I noticed a vacant seat were Gilbert was supposed to seat on, but he was just standing beside it motionless. But then he suddenly cleared his throat grabbing everyone's attention successfully.

''Since everyone is assembled, I wanted to talk an important matter. This house's rules'' he said.

''Rules? '' Alice snarled. She was never good at following rules.

''You must not worry since they are very simple rules even kids like you can follow without trouble'' Gilbert said apathetically.

''Who the hell are you calling a kid! If you haven't noticed, I have sixteen years old! '' Alice said furious as she stood up from her seat.

''Alice, please calm down. Don't start a fight in our first night here'' Sharon said with a sweet and tender voice to calm down the enraged Alice.

After having a short stare contest with the raven haired, Alice gave up and sat down crossing her arms and pouting while Sharon patted her shoulders.

Gilbert did as the scene from just now never happened and continued talking. ''The first rules is that you mustn't wander in the woods at night. People who doesn't know the area will get lost in less than a split second, so stay here when the sun sets. The second rule is the most important so listen carefully. This house is divided in three floors and each floor has a specific use: This is the first floor which has a lobby, the dining room, a library, the kitchen and an empty room that can be used for any kind of recreation you'd like. The second floor has exactly seven rooms which are the ones you are sleeping in, each of them with a private bathroom.''

''And what's on the third floor? '' Ada asked curious of what other installations the house contained.

''The third floor is banned. And that's rule number two: any of you isn't allowed to enter the last floor.'' He stated. ''Understood?''

Everyone had a puzzled face, but since Gilbert was scary at that moment everyone nodded in agreement. I wondered what made the third floor so important that no one was allowed in. My overwhelming curiosity was starting to show up, though I decided it to give it a rest for now since I didn't want to get in trouble the first day, but I would surely find out what was going on there.

''Aren't you eating with us, Gil?'' Break spoke as he smirked playfully at his friend.

''I already had my meal'' Gilbert answered with the same kind of smirk. It looked like if they were teasing each other, though I didn't understand the joke. After that Gilbert left the dining room wishing us to have a pleasant stay. We all ate our food and chatted for a while until we all decided to go to bed since we were all exhausted from our long trip.

Break lead the way to the second floor, and as Gilbert said before, there were seven rooms for all of us. We all choose our rooms randomly and entered them to take a well deserved sleep. I placed the luggage in the floor and took out my pajamas, went to brush my teeth and plopped in the soft bed, not taking more than two minutes to fall asleep.

_I just stood there, still and motionless as the pitch black sky filled with dark clouds started to pour heavy rain all over the blood stained bodies lying on the floor, some of them still breathing and some of them not. Even their faces were all covered in dark red, making it impossible to recognize who were they, that was until the rain washed their faces, showing up some familiar features. My eyes opened widely and I felt as all my strength left my body at the horrible scene of my friends all covered in a dreadful bloodbath. I felt as something touched my leg, and it was Alice looking at me with painful eyes, all her body filled with serious injuries still dripping blood. _

''_Oz…'' she said with a very low voice filled with agony. I kneel right beside her, holding her hand with my shaking one. _

''_Alice, tell me who did this to you! Who killed everyone?'' I said panicking. I had mixed feelings of rage and sadness._

''_Run…You must get out here'' Alice whispered with a cracking voice. She took one last look at me panting heavily and closed her eyes as the pulse of her hand had stopped and her heart ceased from beating. She wasn't with me anymore, nobody was. It was just me with my dear friend's corpses as rain poured even harder, dirtying the grass with the blood of my loved ones. _

I woke up with in cold sweat; breathing heavily as I realized what I just saw wasn't more than a nightmare. Whenever I had a nightmare I couldn't go back to sleep even if I wanted, so I decided to give up tonight's sleep and get out the house to take a walk in the garden I barely spotted earlier when we arrived.

I went downstairs silently making sure to don't wake up anyone and opened the backdoor, making my way into the spacious garden.

The grass felt soft under my feet; clouds too low for earthly existence.

There was a canopy of weeping willow trees above my head, their gentle arms swaying with the breeze and caressing my face as I walked past them. When they parted, I found myself in a maze of pearl white roses, lilac tulips, and pink tinged azaleas. Their colors seemed to slowly coalesce into an eerie shade of faded pink, and ultimately iridescent as I approached the flowing creek and the footbridge above its surface, where shimmering fireflies danced around the weaving ivies and alabaster roses that entrapped my gaze. But there was a large silhouette that diverted my attention of the magnificent garden, with a shadowy camouflage mixing with the cold night. I got closer to the unidentified shape and to my biggest surprise there he was, laying peacefully in the ground with the grass caressing his silky pale skin, his raven colored locks floating along with the breeze making his hair messy; Gilbert Nightray was sunk in deep slumber in the middle of the garden.

I could not keep my eyes away of him, as he looked so beautiful, but still wondering what he was doing there. I kneel right behind him not doing anything, just appraising the scene. The moonlight reflected on his dark hair making it glow soberly. This made me wanted to touch his hair so badly! I knew very well he was a guy and what was I doing was something a pervert would do, but since he was soundly asleep he wouldn't mind if I just gave it a quickly tiny touch.

I reached my hand, holding my breath and tightening my chest, feeling a bit nervous but determined to accomplish this act and get out of there before turning into a real pervert! My fingers where just a few millimeters away from the black locks. All seemed going smoothly until…

''What do you think you're doing?'' a menacing voiced spoke as my heart skipped a bit. He was awake after all! And that means he knows about my outrageous attempt? I just dig my own grave.

In less than a split second he grabbed my hand and drove my face closer to him with a reduced space between us. He didn't show any expressions but his eyes looked like the one of a predator stalking his pray. My face became flustered right away.

''I believe I just asked you a question'' He asked with his golden sharp eyes sending shivers into my body. I gulped and tried opening my mouth unsuccessfully. Now how the hell was I going to get out of this one!

**Quick note: I suck pretty bad at describing landscapes so I'd like to thank my amazing cousin Claudia for helping me with the garden scene **

**I want to listen to your opinion of this chapter so please R & R! **


	3. Chapter 3: Melody

**Chapter 3: Melody**

**Sorry I didn't post this before, I'm too lazy to edit the other chapters ==**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS**

**Oz**:

What have I made myself into? I'm so dead!

''I don't like repeating myself,'' Gilbert said coldly and tightened his grip around my hand.

To make it all worse he was still staring thoroughly deep into my eyes. The more his golden eyes lingered on mine the harder it was to come up with an answer. I took a deep breath to regain my composure and after a moment I opened my mouth ready to speak.

''You see, I was just talking a walk in the garden...'' I said diverting my eyes from his.

''And you want me to believe you casually decided to do that at 3:00 a.m.? ''

''Why not? Also the weather is really nice at this time''

''You're lying,'' Gilbert stated flatly.

''Eh? What are you-'' he cut me off before I could give a proper excuse.

''Your heart is beating at a hysterical pace, your hands are slightly shaking and you have traces of sweat on your forehead. Just by taking a look at you it's clearly obvious there's something wrong with you,'' he finally concluded.

Clearly obvious my ass! I was sure I spoke normally enough to hide the fact I was agitated and he saw through me right away. Just who the hell is this guy?

''Since you are in _my _garden and tried some move when I was sleeping, would you now tell me what's wrong with you?'' the raven haired asked, acting as a defenseless victim.

I sighed and accommodated myself next to him, sitting in the cold grass, swaying along with the evening's gentle breeze.

''I had a nightmare, and ever since I can remember I couldn't go back to sleep.''

As if it wasn't embarrassing enough that he saw me when I was trying to caress his hair and now I told him I couldn't sleep because of a nightmare. He must be thinking I'm a pathetic brat…

''Hey. Follow me,'' he said as he suddenly stood up, making a gesture for me to do the same. He started leading the way inside the house, but it was so dark I barely could see where I was walking.

''Umm… Gilbert? Where are we going? I can't see anything," I said, hoping he would tell me what our destination was.

''What a troublesome kid,'' he sighed and without warning he grabbed my hand, now with a gentler grip, pulling me down the hallway. Just where was he taking me?

'Oh god, not this again. What the hell am I blushing now for?...Seriously if I keep this up I'll just turn out like Break,' I thought, trying to find a logical explanation why was I getting all flustered by holding hands with a guy.

''We are going upstairs, so watch your step,'' he informed me. I nodded, even though he couldn't see me in the nothingness of the dark stairway.

Then I heard a _click_ sound and it wasn't until we entered the room that I realized both of us were now in my room. What was he planning to do here?

The room was pitch black making almost impossible to distinguish any object or person inside it. If it wasn't for the sound of Gilbert's soft breathing, I wouldn't be able to tell if he was here anymore.

''Oz, get on the bed,'' Gilbert said within the darkness, startling me a little.

''Huh?'' I said nervously. Why would he want me on the be-…And after that sentence echoed in my head a couple of times, my mind went wild and started imagining things I thought of as impossible.

''You heard me. Get on the bed,'' He said now more like a command. Not wanting to anger the older one, I laid on the bed and before I could keep on dwelling with my inner thoughts, a sudden, but soft tune made me snap out, diverting all my attention to the soft melody that echoed out of the darkness.

When I looked up, there was Gilbert, resting his body in the wall that was beside the window, making it easier to see him thanks to the reflecting moonlight slightly illuminating his emotionless countenance. He was holding what seemed like a pocket watch where the melody was coming from.

''It's a pocket watch that also works as a music box. I really like this song playing because it never fails to make me relax and I thought it would help you go back to sleep,'' He said. It really took me for surprise his unexpected kindness, but that just means you can't judge a book from its cover.

''What a soothing melody…'' I said, feeling my eyes getting heavy. It simply calmed my nerves and made me sleepy once more. It was, certainly, an inexplicable feeling.

''I'm glad you like it,'' Gilbert said. ''Now get some sleep. I'll stay here with the watch until you fall asleep again so you can rest assured.''

I couldn't help to beam at him, and I could say I saw a slight blush on his cheeks, but maybe it was my mind playing tricks at me. Even so, I was glad the last I saw before sleeping was Gilbert's smile.

''Good night, Gilbert'' I finally said closing my eyes and falling into a well deserved sleep.

o O o

The sound of birds chirping outside could be heard barely just meaning it was morning already. I rolled in the bed, wrinkling the sheets as I felt the dim sunlight placed in my eyes. I frowned at the uncomfortable feeling and instantly covered my face with the pillow.

When I thought I could finally snooze for a longer while, when I felt like something, more like someone, poking my cheek and with a lot of effort opened my eyes just be greeted by no one else than Xerxes Break.

The intruder was smirking like he usually would do and having to deal with him first thing in the morning was more than annoying.

''Good morning, sleepy head,'' he greeted between giggles.

''What the hell are you doing in my bed, Break?" I asked rubbing my tired temples.

''Moi? I just came to wake you up since breakfast was ready, but you wouldn't come after I called you several times. So that's when I thought about giving you a Good Morning service!'' my perverted teacher answered obviously enjoying himself.

''You need a trip to the madhouse'' I sighed.

''Don't get mad! You woke up after all, right? ''

''Whatever. Now get out so I can change clothes''

''How about you give me a special service now, Oz? '' Break asked showing his infamous grin.

''You're nuts'' I said before pushing him out of my room, shutting the door in his face.

''Oz, you're so mean! Anyways, we'll be waiting for you at the dining hall so hurry up,'' was the last thing Break said before leaving.

After he left, I realized how hungry I was. Not wasting another second I changed clothes as fast as I could and made my way to meet my friends. While I was going downstairs, memories from last night started playing in my head like a movie. Gilbert, this mansion's master, kept me company last night since I had a nightmare until I fell asleep again, sharing the calming melody of his pocket watch.

A deep sigh escaped my mouth. I couldn't believe I made Gilbert go through all that trouble because of some silly insomnia caused by a bad dream! But something that really surprised me was the fact I could return to sleep peacefully and this was all thanks to Gilbert. The moment I met with him again I had to apologize and thanks him properly for all he did for my sake.

Everyone greeted me warmly as I entered the dining hall, except for Alice who was already concentrated eating a plate full of scrambled eggs, about four croissants and cheese.

''We wanted to wait for you before starting breakfast, but Alice demanded to be fed or she'd go into rampage,'' Sharon confessed glaring at our friend as she munched her food non-stopping without paying attention at us.

''No guys, its okay. You shouldn't have waited for me at all," I said.

I looked around as I took a seat, noticing a vacant seat on the table.

''By any chance have you seen Gilbert?'' I asked.

''It seems he went out early in the morning,'' Break answered right away. ''What do you want with him? ''

''Just need a word with him.''

''Oh? Seems like something happened between you two'' Break accused as he sipped on his tea.

''Did not!''

Like that, we just ate our breakfast in silence. Break didn't say anything else after that. He'd just glare at me occasionally smirking mischievously. I'd had to deal with him later. For now I had to think of something to get Gilbert out of my head as fast as possible.

''Listen everyone,'' called Sharon, ''I thought it would be boring to stay all day inside the house. So how does it sound to go on an excursion around the woods?'' Sharon said smiling, clapping her hands delighted by her own proposition.

That's it! An excursion would totally distract these embarrassing thoughts of mine, at least for a while.

''I'm in, Sharon'' I said, smiling at my friend. She smiled back in approval.

''What a wonderful idea!'' Ada exclaimed.

''Be sure to bring some steak,'' our meat-loving friend said, blinking an eye.

''Haha. Sure, Alice'' Sharon said reassuringly.

''Well then, let's meet here in an hour,'' Break said as he stood up of the table.

''Ada, Alice. We take care of the lunch,'' Sharon said, wiping her mouth with a napkin as she finished her breakfast.

''Roger! '' Both Alice and Ada retorted.

''I'll leave the cooking to you, girls,'' I said waving at them, as I left the dining room, returning to my room.

'I'll forget about Gilbert from now and enjoy this trip!' I told to myself, but deep inside me I knew Gilbert's face would never disappear, not now. Maybe in a really long time…

**Hi, amazing people! (yeahhh right..xD)**

**I hope you all are doing fine and I must sincerely apologize for being SO late on this chapter! **

**I was sooo busy in RL and I had a terrible writer's block with this chapter (dude, stop making excuses -.-) **

**Thanks a lot to ****thecupcakeimp for beta reading this guy for me! I needed some serious help with this one T.T**

**Ohhh well, I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 and promise I'll do a better job with chapter 4! **

**R&R to your hearts content ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Danger Forest **

**Well, hello! It's been a while, ne? **

**Pandora Hearts manga has been amazing lately! If you guys are reading the manga I'd be more than delighted to talk about it with you ! I'd love to share opinions about the story development so far.**

**Oh right..Please enjoy :3 **

Oz's POV:

''Lunch''.

''Check''.

''Water''.

''Check''.

''First aid kit''.

''Check''.

''Then we're ready to go'' Break said as he and myself finished listing our equipment, running his long sleeves over his forehead as if he'd just finished an exhausting job.

''Then I'll go call the girls'' I informed Break. It wasn't long before the group was reunited downstairs eager to go on our excursion. And this would be the day, the day I'd stop worrying about Gilbert and enjoy my long awaited summer.

With Sharon doing one last check up, distrusting on her uncle, we head out of the mansion and started our trip. We didn't have to walk long before being surrounded by wide foliage of pines and bushes.

I lifted my face, letting the shaft lights dance across my skin. Wind whistled gently around disturbing the leaves as I inhaled its earthy smell and kept walking, following our teacher as he held a handwritten map leading us deeper in the woods. After half an hour or so of walking, Break led us to a rocky hill. It was covered in moss and ivies were tangled around its cracks.

''We just need to climb this and we'll rest, guys! '' Our optimistic teacher cheered as he waved his hand for us to regroup.

''It's about time! '' Alice snarled as she stepped forward and started climbing with ease. She was an outstanding athlete, after all.

Break was making sure Ada and Sharon climbed safely, staying beside them. Alice, who was already on the top, would help them get to the top and I would stay behind in case they'd fall. But just before I started to climb I heard a weird noise coming from behind. I turned around immediately but I just managed to catch the glimpse of a shadow moving really fast.

'Maybe it's just a deer' I told myself and stepped on the first rock when after I checked Sharon and Ada were already finished climbing. The climb wasn't hard at all. There were a lot of boulders to lean on while going higher and in less than five minutes I had already reached its peak.

To my surprise, when I arrived to the top my eyes met a beautiful landscape. It was a meadow with a creek right beside it. Clouds gathered above the pale blue sky as the cold breeze brushed through my hair. The atmosphere here was so peaceful and relaxing, fireflies skipping in the creek's crystalline water. It just made me want to lay down in the fresh grass forever.

''This place is so pretty'' Ada said taking out a tablecloth from her backpack before sitting down.

Sharon joined her taking out the lunchboxes. ''How in the world did you found this place, Break?''.

''Gil-chan told me about it'' He retorted while taking out his personal lunchbox filled with sweets.

''Eh? Gilbert did?'' I asked almost immediately and feeling embarrassed right away. Didn't I say I'd forget about him?

''Yep! He even drew me a map. Gil-chan may look like an aloof and scary person, but deep inside he's actually pretty kind''. Break answered, winking an eye to me.

'Yeah, I know' I thought.

''Enough of talking! I'm starving!'' Alice exclaimed. We all did as our carnivore friend since we were as hungry as her.

After eating, Alice and I went for a walk near the creek. Break was eating a whole bag of candies as he rested under a trees shadow. Ada and Sharon were having tea still sitting on the tablecloth while gossiping about some girl's stuff. Everyone was enjoying themselves so much and before we knew it, the sun was about to set. Break stretched his arms and got up from the tree, calling us all.

''We should get going guys! We can't afford to be in the woods at night. Just as Gil-chan said, it's really dangerous.''

''But I wanted to look at the stars from here. It's such a great spot.'' Ada said. She looked disappointed.

''Sorry, Ada, but it's impossible. If we stay longer we won't be able to find our way out of the forest.'' Our teacher said and put a hand on Ada's shoulder as in an apology. I felt bad for Ada since she was very fond of astrology. Something that had her very excited from this trip was looking at the stars since she was unable to look properly at them in the city.

But Ada obediently nodded and she went to pack the lunchboxes alongside Sharon. With all of our stuff packed again, we set to go downside the hill Break and I helping the girls except from Alice who slid easily and landed gracefully on the path we came from.

We were ready to walk back to the mansion when a weird noise caught my attention. The irregular sound of footsteps rustling the leaves from the trail and I saw it, but not like before. This time I saw it more clearly. It wasn't a deer or any animal I'd seen before because it was a human silhouette. It was a tall person, and judging its shape it was a man dressed in what seemed a scarlet cape. But why was another person there? I thought this place was unknown by anyone except from Gilbert or at least that's what Break had told me a couple of days ago.

However that wasn't the issue right now. Maybe that person was lost and now he was running deeper into the woods! If he weren't to be stopped he'd never find his way out in the darkness just as Break had said. I didn't think twice before starting to chase after him. I know what I was doing was reckless and dangerous but if I didn't save that person no one would.

''Oz! What the hell are you doing? Come back right now! '' Break yelled as his voice became fainter as I kept running.

'' You can go ahead! I won't take long, I promise! '' I retorted as loud as I could, dashing and getting deeper into the dark abysm that waited ahead.

My heart was beating fast and I was breathing as I kept calling the stranger who was running ahead. He was faster than anyone I had seen before, even than Alice. I tried calling him several times but had no response. I didn't know for how long I ran after him, but the sunset was draining out of the sky overhead, sheathing the woods in darkness.

''Damn! '' I cursed as smoke came out my mouth from the cold and fatigue as I panted heavily. Now I couldn't see a thing and I had lost him. But the stranger wasn't the only thing that was lost. I had no idea where I was and of course I'd completely forgotten the path I came from. How the hell was I supposed to get back now?

Before I started sulking, I noticed the sound of rustling leaves and I turned around as fast as I could. Did the stranger had finally noticed me and came back? Unfortunately, all of my hopes were crushed as a huge dog, with fur as black as the night, came out from a nearby bush. He looked so wild with his faucets pushed backwards to show his sharp teeth. But something that terrified me was the fact that he was staring at me and getting ready to attack.

I was dead frozen in the ground, unable to move my feet and try getting away from the dreadful beast. However I knew it was of no use. Even if I ran as fast as I could, I wouldn't stand a chance against the animal's speed. The only thing I could do was close my eyes and wait for a painful end.

But instead of the feeling of numerous sharp teeth piercing my skin mercilessly, I heard a loud growl of pain. I opened my eyes and couldn't believe what was happening before me. The dog was lying on the floor panting in pain, his mouth letting out a trail of blood illuminated by the moonlight. He looked pretty hurt but he was certainly alive.

The reason why the animal was so beaten up was right in front of me. A man dressed in a black cloak with a hood covering his face completely was standing motionless, blood dripping from his hand were a piece of fabric had been ripped off by the fangs of the dog.

''What the hell are you doing here?'' The stranger said making me snap.

''Eh…Are you talking to me? ''

''Of course I'm talking to you, idiot! '' He said furiously. But wait a second. I certainly recognize this voice. Can it possibly be…

''Gilbert? '' I asked hesitantly. The man turned around taking off his hood and as I was correct, Gilbert walked closer to me, locking my eyes with his own as he stared in striking anger.

''But how? …Why are you here? '' I asked utterly confused.

''That's my line, Oz Bezarius.'' He said with clenched fists.

'_Oh fuck. He's angry. Correction, he's totally enraged and he wants to kill me!' _

'' I…I'm so sorry, Gilbert. There was this man and I-''

I heard a low growl that interrupted me. Turning around, I noticed the enormous dog shifting its weigh. It slowly got up, twitching its muzzle as it glared at Gilbert and me. It let out a horrifying screech, ready to charge back at us.

''Fuck'' cursed Gilbert under his breath. Before I knew it, Gilbert was picking me up in firefighter style, just like a sack of potatoes. I could feel my face getting hotter as his hand was so closer from my behind.

''Hold on tight'' He warned as he gave a long leap into the dark woods. Gilbert sprinted furiously through the thick foliage, but the beast was just as fast even when injured. I could almost feel its gruesome breath on my face. He tried numerous times to get rid of the dreadful creature dashing through the dark woods and when he was about to shift directions, the dog jumped at both of us with its immense jaws hungry for blood.

'' Aaarghh!''

A loud groan escaped Gilbert's mouth as I saw his cloak ripped as a deep wound replaced his arm's pale skin with gurgling blood coming out from it. I'm sure he could have dodged the attack if he wasn't carrying me.

As the dog was about to land after his attack, Gilbert managed to strike him with a kick, sending the beast flying into some bushes.

''Gilbert! Are you alright? ''

''That damn Bandersnatch'' The injured Gilbert growled as he fell in the ground from the impact. He tried to get up, failing miserably as his torn flesh made him wince silently. I stared at the man in front of me in awe as I felt so guilty. This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me. If it wasn't because of me...

''Stop crying'' Gilbert said softly as he ran his fingers softly over my cheek, removing a tear I wasn't aware I shred at all. ''Listen to me Oz, and listen well. We must make it out of here alive and to do that I need you to trust me. Do you trust me? '' He asked me calmly, hiding his anxiousness.

I felt confused at his question, but this was not time for hesitating. I gave him a decidedly nod.

''Good. Now, give me your hand.'' And I did just as I was told by the raven haired, putting my hand within his reach as he grabbed it tenderly. He drew it closer to his mouth and what he did next left me breathless.

He gave it a quick sniff and gave it a long lick, tracing the lines of my veins. I blushed furiously at this and my whole body shivered by his actions. But his words echoed in my mind like a faint whisper. _Do you trust me? _This was what made me endure what came upon me after.

The softness of Gilbert's tongue was gone, being replaced by a couple of sharp fangs that sunk perfectly into my wrist. I winced from pain and moaned as my blood was being sucked by the most terrifying, yet beautiful man I've ever seen in my whole life. Gilbert Nightray, the vampire. His eyes shone a fierce golden as he kept feeding on me. I kept moaning, but it wasn't because it hurt, at least not anymore. In the opposite, it felt quite pleasurable and intoxicating. Who would have thought something so bizarre and dark could feel so good?

However, it didn't last long as Gilbert's mouth parted from my wrist. It was so abrupt, and surprisingly, it made me crave for more. But all of a sudden I started to feel dizzy; my head spinning as if I'd just rode on a roller coaster.

''Thank you, Oz. And I'm sorry'' A blurry Gilbert said as he stood up. He seemed stronger and wilder, something almost impossible for a human being that had such wound in his arm. But again, he wasn't human. He was what we all believe as a creature that only appears in fiction; just a myth. But that myth was standing right in front of me, protecting me.

My eyes felt heavy and my eyelids started closing against my will. Crumbling into the ground, I catch glimpses of two dark silhouettes fighting mercilessly against each other. Everything turned into darkness and finally, I gave in and fell into an unwitting slumber, wishing for a certain vampire's safety.

**I think I ruined the fic with this chapter X.X I don't know if it was lack of inspiration (more like brain fail) or just words didn't come as easy as other times.**

**If you have any constructive critics via reviews, I'll be more than set to take them to improve future chapters. Thank you, people ;D **


	5. Chapter 5: Brother

**Chapter 5: Brothers**

**Finally introducing some other characters uhuhuhu :3 Look forward to it and as always please enjoy~.**

Oz's POV:

_Sharp fangs covered in blood, ripping through human flesh and feasting on the bloodshed beneath its feet, corpses scattered everywhere among the floor. Scarlet fire burning everything in its path, making the scenery a living hell. And a pair of golden eyes rose from the most terrible sight I've ever witnessed. They were gleaming radiantly between the flames, lusting for more…Blood._

Then I woke up between screams, panting heavily and holding on to the sheets like my life depended on it. I sat down on the bed with way too much effort just to be welcomed by a strong headache. Almost immediately, I rested my face on both of my hands and cursed in silence at the annoying pain in my head.

''You look terrible.'' A voice echoed in what it seemed the room that I was staying in. When I turned to my right there was Break sitting on a wooden chair, playing with Emily's hair which was a doll he would always carry around.

''Break? The hell are you doing here? You didn't try anything weird while I was asleep, didn't you?''.

''Excuse me, but I was taking care of you. And just so you know, I'm not interested in messing with an unconscious brat''. He retorted with indignation.

''Unconscious? What are you talking about? '' I asked in a voice that could barely be heard. My throat was as dry as a dessert and this didn't get unnoticed by Break because he was handing me a glass of water moments later which I took gratefully.

''You see, after you ran off to the forest I called Gil-chan and told him to look for you. After an hour or so he came back with you completely knocked out as he was carrying you in his arms''. Break explained. I could feel my temperature rising and my heartbeat becoming irregular.

''THAT HE CARRIED ME WHERE?!'' I shouted and regretted it immediately as my headache became more intense.

'' You heard me right. By the way, the girls were really worried about you, specially your sister''.

God, Ada! How could I do that to her? She was dead worried about me and what was I doing? Dozing off the whole time!

''I need to show her I'm alright'' I said to Break and I was almost out of the bed when he stopped me.

''Wait Oz-kun. Before you leave there's someone who needs to talk to you'' Break said and I stared at him with a confused expression. My teacher stood up and opened the door and guess who was walking towards me after he opened it? No one else than Mister Gilbert Nightray.

''Well then, I'll leave you guys alone'' and those were Break's final words as he shut the door closed disappearing into the hallway.

After that, silence took over the whole room. I hated awkward silences like this one and usually I was the one who broke them but this time was different. As he was there just steps away from me, all the memories from that night on the woods blasted inside my head. Gilbert was a vampire! I didn't know how to react with this. What was I supposed to say? _Hey thanks for saving me last night and also drinking my blood? _Hell no!

However my thoughts vanished as Gilbert walked towards me and sat on Break's chair and after another minute of awkward silence, he finally spoke.

''Oz Bezarius, I'm pretty sure you know what I want to talk about'' he said in a deep and cold voice. I only nodded my head in response.

''Then let me go straight to the point'' Gilbert said and looked at me directly in the eyes for the first time. ''What you saw yesterday is something you shouldn't have seen in your entire life. Now you are involved with vampires and your life is in danger. Be thankful I could save you before Vandersnatch had devoured you.''

''Vandersnatch?'' I asked. He looked annoyed by my question but it made me quite curious.

''Yes'' he sighed and continued to answer my question. ''He's the dog that attacked you that time. He's also the familiar of a group of vampires that are in bad terms with me. However, you could have saved me the trouble of rescuing you if you had followed the simples rules I instructed you'' He said and glared at me. He was obviously very mad.

''I- I'm very sorry Gilbert, but I couldn't let that man go deeper into the woods!''

''What are you talking about?'' The raven haired inquired. Though he looked a little confused, his expression remained serene.

'' I'm telling you there was this tall man wearing a red cape and I followed him into the forest because I thought he was lost! That's why I got lost as well'' I explained, hoping my reasons could calm Gilbert down. Instead he looked even more pissed off!

''Damn those Baskerville. They are here earlier than I expected'' Gilbert said, more like growled.

''Could this Baskerville people be Vandersnatch's masters? '' I asked with my curiosity taking the best of me.

''This is none of your business, brat. Can't you see your life is in great danger?'' Gilbert snarled at me.

''I think I'm in more danger if you don't explain everything to me. How am I supposed to be careful if I don't know what I need to look out for?'' I retorted defiantly. Maybe this wasn't the best choice of words when Gilbert was this mad, but I wanted answers and I wanted them now.

''You don't quite understand your position now, do you? Let me state it clearly for you'' Gilbert said in that menacing voice of him. ''That scary experience on the woods is just a tiny part of what you'll have to face if you keep involving with vampires''.

''I don't care, Gilbert. I need to know'' I snapped and now my voice was as commanding and menacing as his.

''You'll get killed in less than a second, kid. And not just because of the enemy. If I wanted, I could crush your skull any moment now''.

''But you won't'' I said full of confidence.

''And what makes you so sure?'' the raven haired asked as his gaze became fixated on me.

''Because Break is alive, and as long as he keeps breathing, I am safe''.

''Break is a different case. He is…Special'' He retorted with what it seemed embarrassment and I hated it. All of a sudden, Break became the bad guy of some story for me.

''Then I'll be special as well'' I said with some determination I didn't know to have.

''What the hell? '' Gilbert was not expecting this kind of comeback from me, but I wasn't to back down.

''I deserve to know the truth so just…just tell me, please''

''Let's see if you can keep that brave act of yours after this'' said the raven haired. Everything happened so fast and it wasn't after I saw Gilbert's face inches away from mine that everything became clear. In less than a split second, I had been pinned down on the bed, my wrist being captured by one pale hand with a supernatural strength, and Gilbert sitting on top of me with his free hand lifting my cheek, now leaning over and examining my neck so closely that I could feel his breath under my skin.

So now that he couldn't convince me with words, I had driven him to use violence making me revive that night on the woods when he bit me for the first time. He was sure that if he did it again, he would succeed to make me want to forget all that has happened. How unlucky he was since I wasn't scared of him or his blood sucking. Actually I was scared of myself for wanting him to continue this atrocity! Definitely there was something wrong with my brain for longing his sharp fangs to pierce my fragile skin, since in my head, this was the only way that connected me to Gilbert's world of mystery and danger. I closed my eyes, waiting for that intoxicating feeling from that night on the woods to fill me again, slowly like the most lethal of poisons.

What happened next was that Gilbert jumped out of the bed as fast as lighting. At first I didn't understand why, but then I heard the quick steps of a group of people on their way to my room. Seems like we had privacy no more.

''Oz! I'm so glad you're fine'' Ada ran and hugged me, relief in her voice seeing me I was safe and sound.

''You had us very worried, Oz'' said Sharon.

''Damn right, Oz! You big idiot, never do that again!'' said Alice, though she sounded mad a smile was adorning his face as if saying 'I'm glad you're ok'.

''Oz'' A male voice called me near the door, but it wasn't Break nor Gilbert. The one who called me had a genuine worried expression on his face, his emerald eyes filled with a mix of relieve and genuine angst, his long blond hair fixed in an elegant braid swished as he walked towards me and joining my twin sister in a gentle embrace. The one who called my name was my older brother, Jack.

''Jack…Why are you here?'' Wasn't he supposed to be working another week?

''Ada phoned me and told me what had happened to you. Are you hurt? Any broken bones? Fever?'' He started to check my body in front of everyone, including Gilbert. I was so embarrassed! I smacked my brother's head as hard as I could to show him I was feeling well already.

''Ouch! Why would you do that, Oz?'' My brother asked, rubbing the part of his head that I hit.

''Dear brother. As you can see I'm alright so get off me, NOW'' I said in my best menacing voice, showing him my fist as a signal I would smack him again.

''Geez, you don't have to be this violent!'' winced Jack. He turned around and his eyes met with Gilbert's, then he stood from the bed and walked towards him.

''You must be Gilbert Nightray. Break told me what happened, so thank you for saving my little brother'' said Jack as he turned his head back to Gilbert, as if forgetting to say something. ''However, there's something about you that doesn't inspire me any trust at all, so I'll keep an eye on you. Just wanted to say that''. Everyone in the room felt silent by Jack's declaration and when I waited for the worst case scenario, like Gilbert crushing his skull with his vampire strength, the raven haired just burst into a sarcastic laughter. It was obvious he couldn't take Jack seriously and that was understandable given the fact Jack would not be able to lay a finger on the immortal.

''Suit yourself, older Bezarius. I'll leave your heartwarming family reunion'' Gilbert said, still with a faint smile and cynical on his face as he left the room.

''Oz. I really get chills under my spine when that man is near so don't get friendly with him'' Jack said and his comment made me angry. He saved my life for God's sake! However I was just too tired to argue with my older brother given how stubborn he was.

''Thanks for your concern guys, but I guarantee I'm all fine now though still a bit tired…''

''Oh, of course, Oz. Come, everyone, let's let Oz rest for a while'' Sharon said and led the group outside my room. Before exiting, she gave a soft smile which I returned.

When the door closed, I shut my eyes almost immediately. It was no lie I was still tired and I needed all of my strength to confront Gilbert and make him tell me everything. It wasn't long when my thoughts were lost in darkness.

''Oz-kun! Wake up already!'' I heard Break's voice as I woke up reluctantly from my peaceful sleep. Would I sleep properly someday? If this was one of his jokes he was going to pay it. But for my surprise, he's face showed he was not joking and something pretty serious had happened.

''What happened''.

''It's Jack. He's been kidnapped by the Baskervilles''.

My eyes widened as plates and I felt my blood pressure going down at a dangerous speed. I didn't wait for Break to give me a full explanation as I jumped out of the bed and ran hysterically towards the stairs with my aim of reaching the third floor took control over my mind.

But just when I took the first step towards the last floor, I crashed into something as hard as a wall which made me stumble. If it wasn't for Gilbert's arm grabbing my waist I'd had fallen hard on the floor.

''Slow down, brat or you'll alert everyone else'' his cold voice took me back to thinking rationally and I looked Gilbert in the eyes, getting what his next words would be.

''So the girl's know nothing'' I said.

''Exactly. We don't want them to worry anymore. I told them Jack was gone to make an errand'' Break appeared in the hallway and paused when he saw Gilbert holding me by the waist. I shook him off quickly.

''A reliable source has given me the Baskerville's location. I'll be back as soon as I can'' Gilbert said and turned around, ready to leave but I grabbed him by the shirt and made him stop.

''I'm going with you'' I stated. Gilbert was not happy with this.

''You'll get yourself killed'' He retorted immediately.

''I'm willing to take the risk to save my brother'' I was not going to back down until I heard a yes. Gilbert turned to Break, who gave him a shrug which Gilbert replied by rubbing his temples and sighing.

''Just don't slow me down, kid'' The raven haired said as I answered with a deciding nod. I was surprised he agreed so easily and I was not going to complain about it.

''Be careful'' Break said to both of us as Gilbert made a gesture with his hand to follow him upstairs. We ran towards the stairs and instead to going into the dark hallway, Gilbert led me to a balcony. He opened the glass door as a gust of wind thrashed my face.

When we went outside something was off. The sky was supposed to be filled with stars, just as Ada had mentioned it would be here on the woods. Instead it was replaced by darkness and nothing more. But after my eyes got used to the pitch black night I found myself dumbfounded since a giant raven was flapping its wings and landing on the balcony. It had hollow eyes that seemed lifeless as the ones of a skull which send chills through my spine.

''Come on now, Oz Bezarius. Get on'' Gilbert instructed and I looked at him as if saying _are you kidding me? _But of course he wasn't joking and if I wanted to save Jack I had to do this.

Gilbert followed after me and landed gracefully on the bird's back and sat just beside me, leaning over a bit and putting his hand on mine's. His hand was covered by a white glove but I could feel his cold skin over mine and making my blood to concentrate on my cheeks.

''Hang on. The flight will be stirred'' He said. I gulped and kept repeating inside my head: _it's going be fine. It's going to be fine. IT'S GOING TO BE FINE._

I was just wishing we wouldn't be too late..

**I LIVED! This chapter took me so long idk why! **

**By the way, guys. Short notice. Starting with next chapter this will become M rated /ABOUT TIME/ as smut and lemon shall rule this fic! **


End file.
